


write my way out

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Obi Wan & Shmi and the Worst Vision ever [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, Diary/Journal, Force Visions, Gen, Jedi Temple, The Force, Timey-Wimey, selflessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Obi-Wan decides it’s time to record his memories from the Vision.





	write my way out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: if you haven’t seen it already, this series has started being podficced! You can find part 1 [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307203/chapters/35512866) so run and give bowl_of_petuntias some love because she’s doing a great job!

Obi-Wan sits in in his shared room in the Temple and breathes in deeply, tasting the metallic air, listening to the hum of traffic, enjoying the sounds of people going about their life.  

 He brings his awareness closer and feels the cool energy of the Temple. Light and contentment blaze out, a beacon of joy that he lets wash over him. 

He remembers the crushing despair from the Visions, the great gaping hole in his mind where the light of all his brothers and sisters should be in the Force. That is one feeling he isn’t sure he’ll ever forget. 

It’s a feeling he will do his best to make sure no one ever has to feel. 

Some times he just sits near a window, or out on one of the many Temple balconies, and just looks out over the unending business of Coruscant. He reaches out to feel the life buzzing and humming. All of them connected through the Force. From all the levels of the sprawling city outside to the many halls that make up the Temple itself. Above him and below him and through him. He lets it almost overwhelm his senses. 

Such a difference from the isolation of Tatooine. He remembers the single light that was Luke, and makes silent promises to himself that he will do better. He will not let these Visions be wasted. Luke, should he come to be, deserves better. Anakin too, deserves better. 

He stares down at the parchment on his desk. It had taken some time for his requisition to be filled, but it was finally here, and he could start doing something helpful in their quest to change things for the better. 

He’d make a new journal, one similar and yet very different from the one he would have left Luke. A journal he will fill with memories of a future he is working to change. Memories of deeds both great and terrible. He will write them all down as best as he can remember, and refer back to them as they get closer and closer to the Beginning. 

To Naboo.  

And should anything happen to him, it would be left behind as a guide. A means of knowing anything he or Shmi hadn't yet shared, or of memories too intimate to be spoken aloud. 

There was so much to tell. He wasn’t even sure where to begin untangling all his feelings and the memories themselves. 

After a long moment, he decides and begins to write. He’ll start on the day the Vision arrived. The moment that changed everything. The moment that stretched the length of a lifetime, and let him see all that could have have been, or might be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Obi-Wan's journals. I really enjoy it whenever the comics mention Luke reading through them so I thought they'd be a fun idea to introduce here as well. I thought about having Obi-Wan ask Shmi to contribute or to write her own but I figured Shmi wouldn't be that into the idea. She might tell Obi-Wan stories or later memories the Vision gave her from Anakin's time as Vader, but as a former slave on Tatooine she'd probably have a longer connection to oral traditions and storytelling instead.
> 
> Title inspired by the song [Hurricane from Hamilton](https://genius.com/amp/Lin-manuel-miranda-hurricane-lyrics)


End file.
